


Immortan High

by UnicornButts



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: High School AU, Multi, lame plot, moderate cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornButts/pseuds/UnicornButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux is the head cheerleader at Immortan high and there is nothing anyone can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortan High

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys the first few chapters are going to be more character introduction that anything else, but it might pick up I'm not entirely sure yet  
> Also this chapter is un beta'd still looking for one

“Hurry the fuck up Nux, we’re going to be late for Anime School!” Slit was running down the infuriatingly long aptly named ‘Fury Road’ with his younger brother meander only slightly behind him, long ass legs be damned.   
“You’re a piece of shit weeabo nerd” Nux sneered as he dragged his back pack and massive gym bag, “you didn’t even bring any fucking toast, so you’re a weab and a failure.”   
Nux walked up to the school without his brother who actually ran back to get toast. The school was the only one of its kind in the city, looking like it came out of one of those gakuen animes; a massive castle on massive grounds overly decorated with fields and fountains, all wrapped up in a giant wrought iron fence covered in vines. Neither of them would have been late however because it was just getting to be 6 am and class didn’t start till 8, but that was the life of the team captains.  
Slit managed to become captain of the soccer team in only the 11th grade because he basically begged the former captain for the position so he could become the ultimate. Nux on the other hand became the captain of the cheer squad by being better and head butting anyone that got in his way. Sadly for all the team captains of the almost 150 different teams the school had, the first day of school meant showing up way too fucking early to get ready to yell at some fresh faced war pups into joining whatever team they were heading. It was also the day that Joe, the principal of the school declared all the 7th graders war boys and thus required one of the best pep teams around. Nux’s pep team.   
Technically ‘War Boys’ was the schools team name and mascots but in reality its just what they called the students who were so ruthless they’d kiss you just to bite your tongue out. Now normally a school with such violent students would be under some sort of scrutiny, but it’s kind of like when your town’s college football team has multiple rape allegations.   
The school’s auditorium was massive, having to have enough space for the schools couple thousand students, most of whom found themselves standing awkwardly in the isles because there wasn’t any seats left.   
The ceremony started out with Principal Joe addressing the students, welcoming and praising the new war boys and instilling a slight feeling of disgust amongst the students. Secondly his sons Rictus and Corpus, the president and vice president of the student council, again leaving most of the students with a bad taste in their mouths. Finally was the massive parade of clubs where each captain tried to viciously scare all the new war boys and pups into joining their teams. The first up was the pride of Immortan, Furiosa of the football team she grabbed the mic viciously from rictus only to do that thumb neck motion at him and then drop the mic. A few captains later was slit who pathetically just yelled at all the children in front of him to join the soccer team. Lastly was Nux, dressed in his black and white skirted cheer uniform and wearing full war boy war paint, he did one of the most impressive tumble rolls he could muster across the stage ending in a double layout full out.   
“WAR BOYS” at some point he had managed to grab the mic off its stand, the entire auditorium cheered.   
“KAMI-KRAZEE WAR BOYS” almost everyone was out of their seats at this point cheering  
“FUKISHIMA KAMI-KRAZEE WAR BOYS” Nux dropped the mic and left the stage, the day had been a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at write-liar.tumblr.com   
> Also send me your war boy ocs and headcannons because i really want to see what ya'll are thinking


End file.
